


I don’t like this anymore than you do.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Alpha Pack, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Plot/Plotless, No pronouns for Stiles, Other, Protective Derek, Random & Short, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: This idea wouldn't leave my head alone. It's basically nothing but an annoying undeveloped idea that wouldn't leave my head alone.If you want to use this chapter for a fic or whatever, feel free and do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave my head alone. It's basically nothing but an annoying undeveloped idea that wouldn't leave my head alone.  
> If you want to use this chapter for a fic or whatever, feel free and do it.

The first thing Derek says when he sees Lydia bandaging up a head wound Stiles managed to get is, “You idiot.”'

Stiles, in reflex, simply makes an eye roll at the name-calling. Normally, Stiles would make a make a snarky comeback at Derek’s usual fit every time Stiles got hurt when they were handling a supernatural meltdown of the month, but this time the human just remained silent.

Even Lydia seemed rather unimpressed by Derek’s antics. She finishes wrapping the bandage on Stiles’ head and places a kiss on top on the wound, “Change it in about three hours.” She instructs, “We don’t need to get that infected.”

Stiles gives her a weak smile, but makes a head nod before walking Lydia, ignoring Derek’s staring, to the door of the loft, “Get home safe.” Stiles tells her just before closing the door.

Turning back to face Derek, Stiles makes an inquiring head tilt at the werewolf, “Keep looking at me like that and your face is going to freeze in that position.” Stiles tells him, walking past him and goes to the couch and picks up an aluminum baseball bat, “And as much I’d love to stay and listen to you yell at me, I’ve got things to do.”

Derek sighs at the sentence as Stiles walking past to him to get to the door. “I’m not going to yell at you.” Derek says, stopping Stiles from sliding the door open. Stiles looks at him with a challenge expression. After all, it seemed like in the off chance that Stiles does get hurt Derek at first gets upset about said injury, but then angry at Stiles for thinking through whatever plan that was being used.

“Oh really?” Stiles challenges him, “That’s a first.”

“Yeah, well yelling at you seems to only fuel your need to be more involved than necessary.” Derek admits.

“Every now and again.” Stiles admits, “But Scott said you were outnumbered so I figured I could at least help.”

“So, coming to an Alpha Pack werewolf fight with a baseball bat was the brightest idea you could think of?”

“Well I was thinking of using some mountain ash and wolfsbane bullets.” Stiles answers with a shoulder shrug, “But we know I’m a terrible shot.”

Derek cracks a small smile at the statement, “Yeah, I remember.”

An awkward silence falls between them, “Well, I better go.” Stiles says, “Don’t want to end up becoming an easy target just for smelling like you.”

Before Stiles can slide the door open, Derek is suddenly standing close with his palm on the door, giving Stiles a somber expression, “Don’t be like that.” Derek whispers, “I don’t like this anymore than you do.”

Stiles makes a pouting face, “I just hate it.” Stiles replies, “You and I are supposed to be together. Not separating ourselves from each other.”

Derek gives a silent look, resisting the urge to run his hand down Stiles’ cheek, “I know, but if they find out what you really are. They’d try and kill you.” Derek answers, “And I’ll be damned if I lose you…Not after I just got you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also can't believe it's been almost a year since I even last updated these series with random stories. I'll do better...Maybe...Eventually.


End file.
